


Pussy popping with Macci

by Alieracorn11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #cussing #quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieracorn11/pseuds/Alieracorn11
Summary: Crazy things my best friend has saidWarnings: cussing and alot of sex jokes





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Anus Butter

 

"Anus Butter is a fucking prostitute 

I’m editing a pic of firetruck jaehyun into anus butter"


	2. Titty

"I was gonna put hearts in Johnny’s cleavage but I decided against it

I need a good photo of Wonho so I can put hearts in his titty space"


	3. Shitting

"Ask him if he’s shitting I dare u

I just intimidated the urine out ot him"


	4. Danny detitto and shrek

""U better FUCK the danny detitto cut out"

"Shrek is insecure about his saggy green tittys the largest mood #relatable"


	5. Worm sluts and doritos

I couldn't find the worm slut"

"She shit Doritos and sneezed gay"


	6. Dick Potats

"the spirit of dick potats will haunt you forever"

"I just dmed the people I’m gonna make dick potoates out of with “duck prostate” and depending on their response they might get to eat some dick potoates"


	7. Chased me foe sex

"I like my men like I like my kilk  
not a thing and a mistake

The exo is cooking

I think I might be allergic to wasps and just found a nest and they chased me for a sex"


	8. Wrinkly old women titty

"my dad is talking about our cats kink to my gay ex piano teacher pseudo uncle

 

I WOULD TIGHTEN IT UP BECAUSE ITS AS WRINKLY AS AN OLD WOMANS TITTY MEAT BUT IT LOOKS FINE"


	9. Daddy

""Sleep.is ur baby daddy"  
"Daddy what is a chalk kink"  
Ur daddy calls me daughter to"


	10. Dick

Ice cubes are as hard as my dick"  
My dick is like an ice cube, when in a mouth, that shit MELT, when wet, that shit M E L T "  
"

You left and everyone was heterosexual two weeks later and everyones on my dick"

 

Ddaeng more like ddick 

Eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs

 

If you were to cock food instead of cook food would you just flip the pancakes with your flat fucking cast iron dick or like...


	11. Johnny johnny ft.sister smash

I want that emoji to call me his baby gorl because I have daddy issues and my pussy needs a good sister smash

 

It whispers “please mommy don’t let daddy hurt Johnny again, I feel so bad that I can’t help him and all I can do is watch... daddy makes him open wide and makes him eat raw eggs with the shell included... mommy please make it stop...”


	12. Clit

"Why r there tassels hanging from ur clit

 

NCT gotta get off Drake’s clit

Yeetus fetus deletus that uterus"


	13. Clit

"Why r there tassels hanging from ur clit

 

NCT gotta get off Drake’s clit

Yeetus fetus deletus that uterus"


	14. Rando suckando 1

"Yes beat that butter slap that stick harder  
Kim Seokjin? More like Keep Suckin!

CHOGIWA? MORE LIKE CHOKE ME HARDER

nakacameltoe utah

someone decided to fuck a money

you’re thicc as fricc and you’ll get a bae soon

I’m your big titty goth gf


	15. Random suckando 2

Im putting the babies on the wall

 

Its either gonna be a cuddle fest or a giant orgy"

"Put a eggplant in his vag"


	16. Vag

"Painting realism, a real big vagina.I’m gonna be painting a busty lung it’s got titties"

"Whould u fuck a horse or nehhh"


	17. Gaypop

“SM water tastes like watered down 7UP that went flat 34 hours ago  
the ghost slurped it up his asshole because “I NEED SOME KIND OF WIGGLE ON MY PROSTATE OK JANET?”

the ghost of Kim Doyoung’s asshole slurped it up his ass needing to be topped by something  
”

Yes beat that butter slap that stick harder  
Kim Seokjin? More like Keep Suckin!

CHOGIWA? MORE LIKE CHOKE ME HARDER

nakacameltoe utah

Ddaeng more like ddick 

nah they fucked and made a Shitupon Porn

 

"Zico more like titty urine"

 

Cause the lanky ass mofo waves his arms like a wacky inflatable arm man and it’s great

 

I’m editing a pic of firetruck jaehyun into anus butter

 

I was gonna put hearts in Johnny’s cleavage but I decided against it

I need a good photo of Wonho so I can put hearts in his titty space

 

The exo is cooking

My favorite solo song by Jimin is called “Suck The Boogers Out Of My Nose With Your Urethra, Daddy”


	18. Nude

I just goggled how to tie a nude


End file.
